


Panty Raid

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader comes home from a solo hunt and catches Sam and Dean going through their underwear drawer. After confronting the boys, the reader comes up with a deal the boys can’t refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panty Raid

Warnings: Language, smut, threesome, anal, panty!kink

Fic:

Your last hunt had been brutal. You’d decided to go it alone, leaving Sam and Dean back at the bunker. Luckily, the hunt had ended early and you’d gotten home sooner than expected. When you return, you’re ready to drop down on your bed and catch some z’s, but there’s something strange. You could have sworn your left your door locked, but now, standing outside your room, your door was cracked open.

“I could’ve sworn there was a pair,” you hear Dean say. With your brow furrowed, you quietly take a step forward and push the door open a little more with your fingertips.

“Did you check the hamper yet?” Sam asks.

“No,” Dean replies, “You should check it.” You place your bag down outside the room and push the door open just enough for you to lean against the doorframe. Dean rummages through your underwear drawer, panties and bras all out of place, while Sam pokes around in your dirty clothes hamper. You cross your arms, a smirk on your face as you watch them.

“Can you imagine Y/N in these?” Sam asks, dangling a black thong from his forefinger, “What did the pair you’re looking for look like again?”

“Those would be fucking hot,” Dean says, “But the ones I’m looking for are red silk with black lace.”

“Looking for these boys?” you ask, making them both jump. You pull down the waistband of your pants, revealing black lace and just a hint of red silk. They both swallow thickly as they turn to face you. Dean stuffs your panties and bras into your dresser drawer before he shuts it with his hip.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Sam says, holding up his hands.

“Oh, so you weren’t going through my panties just now, imagining what I’d look like in them,” you surmise, “At least now I know why my panty drawer is always in a mess when I get home from solo hunts. I was starting to think the wild animals were getting to them, guess I wasn’t that far off was I?”

“We - we weren’t,” Dean says, but he can’t come up with anything to say. An amusing thought crosses your mind and you figure it can’t hurt to ask them about it, they had already been caught red handed after all.

“It’s ok,” you tell them, moving closer, “I understand that you’re curious.” You trail a hand across Sam’s chest then Dean’s before moving to your dresser and opening your underwear drawer. You can’t help but notice the way their hearts had hammered away beneath your touch. “I have a proposition for you both,” you say as you pull the drawer open, “You show me what you look like in my panties, and I’ll show you what I look like out of them.” Both pairs of eyes get wider and their Adam’s apples bob as they swallow thickly. “Do we have a deal boys?” you question, pulling out two pairs of panties and dangling them over your fingers.

Dean reaches out first, greedily grabbing the silky pink pair with a white lace. Sam reaches for the emerald green pair with a black bow in the front.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” you chuckle as you move to sit on your bed. You cross one leg over the other and lean back, placing your palms against the bed for support. They both turn their backs to you before removing their clothing, revealing their perfect bodies to you completely before covering themselves up with your panties. You smirk as they both turn around, their hard cocks evident through the thin material.

“Mmm, boys,” you hum, “You’re both so hot wearing my panties. Come here.” You stand from the bed and reach your hands out for them. Both Sam and Dean walk towards you and you and you run your hands down their chiseled chests. Your fingers dance along their skin and down to their panties. You press your fingers beneath the elastic bands and pull them out before letting them snap back against Sam and Dean’s skin. A groan emanates for deep in their chests as you reach down, squeezing their hardened lengths lightly through the silky material. “Shit,” Sam hisses, Dean groaning his own profanities.

“This turns you both on doesn’t it?” you ask as you lean in to kiss Sam’s lips, “You’re like a couple of horny teenagers.” You switch over to Dean’s lips as their hands begin to roam over your body. Their hands tug at your clothing and you place a hand against each of their chests, pressing them back against the bed. They both fall back against the mattress, watching you as you move your fingers to the hem of your shirt. You pull your shirt over your head before kicking off your shoes and toeing off your socks.

Dean reaches down and rubs himself through the material. You stop him by reaching down and grabbing his wrist. “Not yet Sweetheart,” you chide him before moving your fingers to the button of your pants. You pop the button open and pull down the zipper before shimmying out of your pants, leaving you in only your red and black bra and panties. Sam groans, his hands fisting in the sheets.

Swaying your hips, you make your way onto the bed, kneeling between the boys. You trail one hand up Sam’s thigh, the other hand up Dean’s. “Y/N,” they both hiss as you palm their lengths through the material. You slide your hands up and down their shafts, making them buck their hips towards you.

“You’re both so hard,” you hum as you stroke them quicker. Wet spots appear on the material and you can’t help but smirk. You lean down and kiss Sam’s swollen tip, making him shudder before you do the same to Dean.

“Fuck Y/N,” Dean groans, his muscles tensing.

“You’re both gonna make such a mess aren’t you?” you tease, “Gonna owe me some new panties.”

“Yes, fuck,” Sam groans. They both rock themselves into your hands as you stroke, squeeze, and palm. Their cocks throb in your hands and the wet spots in the panties they wear begin to get bigger and bigger.

“Gonna cum in my panties aren’t you boys?” you ask, stroking them in just the right way. Their bodies tense as you lean down to kiss their tips again, one after the other.

“Ah, fuck,” Dean groans, his cock pulses and he spills himself into your panties, making the pink turn a darker shade as his cum wets them. You continue stroking Sam as you pull Dean’s panties down and expose his cum covered cock. Locking eyes with Dean, you lean down and lick a long stripe up his cock before sucking his tip into your mouth. You lick and suck, cleaning him up, the salty taste of his cum washing over your tongue.

Sam groans, his cock pulsing as he tumbles into the depths of orgasm. You work him through his orgasm, milking him for all he’s got as the emerald green of his panties gets darker as the wet spot in them grows. Once he begins to come down from his orgasm, you lean down above Sam and clean him up just as you had done for Dean.

“Damn that’s hot,” Sam mumbles as you pull off him with a loud ‘pop.’

You sit back up on your knees and examine the two men reclining against your bed, their cheeks flushed red as their breathing begins to become more normalized. “I seem to remember you saying something about us getting to see you out of those panties,” Dean says, reaching out and pushing two fingers beneath the elastic band of your panties.

“Sexy as you are in those, we did make a deal,” Sam adds, “And we held up our end.” With a smirk, you let your fingers dance down their thighs and slide over your skin to your back. Reaching behind you, you unhook your bra and let the straps slip down your arms. Sam and Dean’s eyes rake over your body and as soon as your bra is off, both boys shift on the bed, pushing their panties down and tossing them to the floor.

Sam pulls you towards him and crashes his lips against yours. He guides you to the top of the bed before he lies back on the pillows. Sam turns you around before he pulls you back against him, your head resting on his shoulder. He hooks his ankles with yours and spreads your legs wide enough for Dean to settle himself between them.

Dean’s hands travel up your legs, his lips meeting the skin of your thigh. Sam cups your cheek and turns your head, capturing your lips as his free hand trails to your breast. He cups your breast in his large hand, squeezing the flesh and rolling the nipple between his fingers. Dean kisses you through your panties, humming against the fabric.

“You’re so wet Y/N,” Dean groans, “Don’t even need Sam and I to ruin your panties do you? You can do that all on your own.” You groan as Dean pushes his thumb against your cloth covered clit. He rubs slow, steady circles around the swollen bud, making your hips buck towards his hand.

Sam kisses your neck and shoulder as Dean slips his fingers into the hem of your panties. He locks eyes with you as he pulls the soaked fabric from you, his lips leaving kisses down your thigh. As soon as the material is gone, he pushes your legs apart and settles between them. “Damn, you’re gorgeous,” Dean mumbles against your thigh.

“Oh Dean,” you moan as he wraps his lips around your clit.

Sam’s hips lift off the bed, pressing himself against you. Each rock of his hips pushes you against Dean’s mouth, giving you extra friction. Dean slides a finger through your wet folds, making you moan and squirm.

“You’re gonna make me hard again if you keep squirming like that,” Sam grumbles against your neck. You moan and let your head fall back against Sam’s shoulder as Dean continues to lick and suck. Dean gently spreads your folds and laves his tongue over your slit.

“Fuck Dean,” you moan. You reach down and weave your fingers into his hair, begging him for more. Sam captures your lips again as he kneads your breasts and tweaks your nipples. You reach behind you and twist your fingers into Sam’s hair as well. Sam’s tongue snakes into your mouth just as Dean’s slides between your folds. “Oh shit,” you mumble. Your body was almost over stimulated from the way two pairs of hands and lips groped and caressed you.

Dean swirls his tongue inside you as his fingers begin to rub slow circles around your clit. Sam’s hips buck against you, his cock growing with each thrust. Pressure builds in your stomach and your body begins to tense. Your hands fist in their hair, egging them on as they draw you closer and closer to climax.

“You’re gonna cum aren’t you?” Sam growls as Dean draws your clit out between his teeth.

“Yes,” you respond breathlessly. Your moans and whimpers fill the room as Dean slides his expert tongue between your folds again.

“Go ahead Y/N,” Sam encourages, “Cum around Dean’s tongue.”

“Fuck,” you moan, “Sam, Dean.”

“Need to be inside you Y/N,” Sam groans as he grinds himself against you. His hard cock is dripping by this point and you can only guess that Dean’s is doing the same. “Cum for us and then we can give you what you really want,” Sam whispers in your ear.

Dean rubs your clit hard and fast, making the pressure in your stomach overflow. Your back arches from Sam as your orgasm hits you, your walls clamping down around Dean’s tongue. “Oh Y/N,” Dean groans, “You taste so good, so sweet.” He laps up everything you have to give him before he begins kissing your thighs. “I bet you’d feel real good too,” Dean comments as he sits up on his knees. His cock stands erect and he strokes himself slowly as he looks down at you.

“I bet so too,” Sam agrees, “I bet you’re tight aren’t you?”

“Fuck, please,” you moan.

“Please what?” Dean asks, a smirk on his face. You could tell he wanted you to beg.

“Fuck me,” you moan, “Please, I need you both to fuck me.” Sam smirks against your skin before he repositions you above him. He slides his cock through your folds before thrusting into you, slicking his cock in your juices.

“You want us both inside you don’t you Y/N?” Dean asks, his lust blown eyes raking over you.

“Yes, please, yes,” you groan. Sam pulls himself from you and repositions himself at your back entrance.

“Are you ready?” Sam asks. You nod and draw your bottom lip between your teeth, waiting for Sam to enter you. Sam splays a hand across your abdomen as he pushes in slowly, stretching and filling you. The slight burn you feel slowly dissipates and turns to pleasure. You moan his name as he bottoms out inside you. “Fuck Y/N,” Sam groans, “You are tight. You take my cock so well.”

Dean leans down over you, kissing his way up your abdomen and chest until his lips meet yours. You tilt your head to the side and part your lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss as you tug his hair lightly. He thrusts his hips down, his hard cock sliding through your folds. “Please Dean,” you moan as you squirm beneath him, “Stop teasing.” Sam groans as you move above him, you can tell he’s trying to control himself from the way he thrusts shallowly up into you.

“Just begging to be fucked aren’t you?” Dean asks, a smirk on his lips. He lines himself up with your entrance and slides into you inch by inch until his cock is fully sheathed inside you.

“Oh fuck,” you groan, your hands tightening in their hair. Both boys wait for you to adjust to having them inside you and you can’t help but squirm between them. Their lips and hands roam and caress your skin, making you desperate and needy. You grind your hips down on them, making them groan in unison.

“Just begging to be fucked,” Sam growls. He pulls out of you and thrusts back in, making you cry out. Dean follows suit and matches Sam’s pace, leaving you empty before filling you back up. Their cocks slide in and out of you, in sync with each other.

“Yes! Sam, Dean,” you shout. Their thrusts become faster and rougher. Sam’s teeth graze the skin of your neck while Dean draws your bottom lip out between his teeth.

“Fuck that’s good,” Dean groans. They push their cocks deep inside you, filling you to the brim with each thrust. You drag your fingertips along their skin, but you don’t even need to hold them tightly. They’re already as close to you as they can be, their hips pressed right up against your body.

Their cocks throb against your walls making you moan and shout their names. Their hard thrusts hit all the right spots, bringing you to the very edge of orgasm. Your walls tighten around them, making them grunt and groan.

“So good,” Sam growls, “Gonna make us cum.” Your stomach twists at his words, the knot coiling and the pressure returning.

“Yes,” you moan, “Cum inside me.”

“How bad do you want it?” Dean asks.

“Please,” you beg, “Wanna feel you shoot your cum inside me. Fuck, wanna feel you fill me up.”

“Shit, Y/N,” Sam goans. His grip on you tightens as his cock pulses, spilling his cum deep inside you.

“Sam! Dean!” you shout as your walls clamp down hard around them. Your back arches and your toes curl. Dean continues thrusting, helping you to ride out your orgasm as he chases his own.

“Damn Y/N,” Dean groans. A few more hard thrusts and he’s tumbling into the depths of orgasm alongside you and Sam. His cock pulses as he fills you up with ribbon after ribbon of hot cum.

You fall back against Sam, your body exhausted and well fucked. You rock your hips gently, helping them both ride out their orgasms. Dean pulls himself from you and rolls to the side. His hands trail along your side as Sam pulls himself from you and lays you back against the bed between them.

“If we had known this was going to happen, we should’ve gotten caught much sooner,” Sam says as he grazes your ear with his teeth. Dean turns you so that you face Sam and pulls you flush against him.

“Trust me, if I had known this was going to happen, I would’ve suggested it long ago,” you laugh.

“This was definitely a good deal,” Dean says as he nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck, “Maybe next time, we’ll have you do a little fashion show for us. Then Sam and I won’t have to imagine what you look like in all those panties.”

“Oh, so there’s going to be a next time is there?” you ask. Dean hums against your neck and Sam just chuckles.

“And a time after that and after that,” Sam says before leaning in to kiss your lips. His body slides right up against yours and you relax between them. You had to agree, this was definitely a good deal.


End file.
